The Love You Wish
by redchevyford
Summary: This is a story about Sophie and Howl. It's after Sophie moves in and she leaves for school. Howl expresses how he feels and hopes she comes back......soon.
1. The Meeting

_One day you will realize how important she was to you. As she walks away in the distance you see her turn around with a tear running down her cheek. No! Sophie come back! I can't let you leave. You're the most precious thing to me. You're my life, my love, my soul, my body and my heart. Your pure heart cured mine. I cannot live without you. Come back my love come back. _

It has been a year since Sophie has been gone to go to school and Howl is sitting in his chair asleep. He has been dreaming of Sophie ever since she left. He can't wait to see her again, soon. He hears a knocking at the door, and leaps up hoping its Sophie. He answers the door, no, it's just another customer wanting spells. Sigh, when will she come back?

The next morning Howl got up earlier today. He got his bath ready and hot like he likes it, just the way Sophie had it….He couldn't stop thinking about her. It was so hard for him. Calcifer hardly visited him already. Now Sophie is gone the one he loves. He got in his bath and heard someone coming in the front door. He got up and put a towel on and walked downstairs. He saw Sophie, was it really Sophie? Or am I just dreaming again? No, it was Sophie alright a fully fledged girl. He ran down the stairs and leaped into her arms. She squealed, and looked at him a little funky. While he was running he dropped his towel. He laughed, he didn't care, because he loved her. She laughed at him and he went back into his bath and quickly got dressed.

Sophie was sitting in his chair that he has been sleeping in for the past few weeks now. And Howl came running down the stairs and smiled widely at her. She stood up and kissed him. He got really happy and had butterflies in his stomach. She laughed and went to the stove and started cooking eggs and bacon for them to eat. She grabbed some french bread and placed the eggs on two slices. Gave him one and started eating. Howl asked her how school was going.

"_Sophie, how is school going for you? Is it exciting? Do you like the girls there? Are any boys? Please tell me your not dating another guy!" _Howl slowly turned red.

Sophie replied, "_School is good I have all A's so far. It is exciting I really enjoy going to my classes. Well, there are some girls that I don't like but its ok. No there aren't any boys so you don't need to worry about any competition you goofball."_

"_Sorry you know I was just wondering that's good that you like it there. How many classes do you have?"_

"_I have 5 classes, English 3, Ecology, Art, Geology, and Spells. My two favorite classes are Art and Spells. The teachers are amazing."_

"_That's wonderful Sophie I wish I could go to school with you."_

"_Yes but you have already gone to school."_

Howl laughs. Why is it so hard when she's gone? She is so beautiful. I missed her so much. I wish she could stay…but why can't she? Because she has school, that's why. I wish I could go with her. Be with her every moment. Be by her side helping her, defending her. If only I could go with her.

Howl asked with curiosity, _"Do you think I can...ummm...go with you Sophie?"_

Sophie replied with a sly smile, _"Well there are weekends that you can come and visit, but you will need to fill some paperwork out. I have the papers with me. I brought them because I knew that you would ask. And they told me that you were allowed to visit because they knew you very well."_

_"That's great! I'm so excited now and they can give me flights out and back?"_

_"Yes they do everything just as long as the papers are in by the due date. The due date says on this one that it's November 22nd, so we still have a week."_

_"That's good. When do you have to go back?"_

_"I have to go back in 2 days, so I have some time with you. First lets get those papers signed."_

Oh my gosh, I get to go with Sophie back to where she goes to school! This is the best day of my entire life! I love her so much. Ugh, paperwork why did they invent it. It's such a pain.

*Ring Ring* Oh there's the door must be another customer.

_"Hold on Sophie I will get it."_

Howl answers the door.

_"Why hello, may I help you with anything?"_

_"Yes I am here to speak with Howl."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I am here on business....I need to speak to you in privacy."_

_"Why yes of course. Sophie I will be right back darling."_

Howl shuts the door, I wonder what could be so important. She doesn't look that old, this seems suspicious.

_"What have you come to bother me about?" _asked Howl with a sense of aggravation.

_"Oh.....Well its a matter of the king. There has been an accident in a little coffee shop down a little ways." _She replied shyly.

_"Why? What happened? Tell me everything you know." _Howl said shakily.

_"There was a young lady found injured on the floor, She said there was a lady who came in that looked as if she had a lot of money, and that she used Magic or Spells of some sort....I don't know that much. That's all they would tell me."_

_"Alright I will be over there shortly."_

_"Thank you Master Howl."_

Howl rushed back into the castle and grabbed a few things. Sophie looked worried but said nothing. Howl looked at her deep in the eyes. She shivered and nodded as if she knew. And he left in hurry. Sophie sat down and started crying. Oh how she missed him. Why did everything have to be so painful? When she leaves it's like her heart is ripped out from her chest. Sophie grew tired from crying and went up stairs. She climbed into Howl's bed and slept till morning.

The next morning Sophie woke up and Howl was lying right next to her. She got out of bed quietly and got dressed after she was done she went downstairs and made some toast. Sophie went out that morning and went to shop for some clothing. They don't have clothing shops at her school. So when she came home she would have to buy some more. She was glad they didn't have uniforms at their school, otherwise she would die. Sophie liked buying a few nice things but she was more of a common girl. Her hair was medium length and it was a beautiful silver color. She liked wearing simple cute dresses that were about ankle length or a little above. She was obsessed with buying little trinkets for necklaces and a few for her hats. Howl enjoyed it when she would make him a knitted cute black and white hat that he wears all the time during the winter.

Howl awakes to find that Sophie isn't there. He starts freaking out and goes downstairs to find a note that says:

_Howl, _

_I went out to get a few things while I'm here. Some clothing and trinkets. If you need anything come and find me. I will be in the coffee shop at noon. _

_Love,_

_Sophie_

*Whew* Howl sighed. Thank goodness she's ok. I think I'm gonna go and find her. So Howl being Howl he went out to search for her. It was almost noon when he heard a scream. He ran and looked for it and he saw Sophie being dragged by some lady. Huh, that's weird, she doesn't......wait, I know her, shes the lady who had tried getting me to marry her, for her family! Oh my gosh and now Sophie is in trouble. Howl rushed over and grabbed Sophie's arm.

_"Ma'am why do you have my wife?" _Howl said in a sly voice.

_"Um, for no reason young sir just trying to show her my carriage, I should be leaving now. Sorry to have disturbed you. Bye."_ The lady said uneasily.

_"And if you come back again next time I will be calling the police." _

She drove off in a hurry. Howl looked at Sophie. Sophie looked away as she was fiddling with her fingers.

_"Now Sophie, what did that lady want?" _Howl asked with curiosity.

_"Honestly I don't know. She said something like you stole my boyfriend so I'm gonna steal you from him, or something I mean it was weird." _Sophie replied with a shaky voice.

_"Hmmm......let's go back home."_

_"But Howl I'm not finished shopping. How about we spend the day together and finish shopping."_

_"That sounds good to me."_

So they went shopping for a while and then decided to go home. Sophie had bought some clothing for herself so that she could make some designs on them. She also decided to buy a white dress, some flowers, and a veil like fabric. Howl wondered what she was up to but didn't say a word. Soon enough Sophie had to leave again. Howl couldn't come along until the paperwork was accepted she kissed him good bye and gave him a hug before she got on her flight.

_"Howl, I promise it won't be long. I Love You."_

To Be Continued.


	2. The School

_So I left off with Sophie leaving for the second time. Please tell me what you think of it! _

Howl slowly moved from the door as she left. He started in tears. This was the hardest part. The one you love the most leaving your side. Well there are some good things to it. I will be able to visit her when the papers are in, and she said she would call me as soon as the papers were accepted. Though, it was a long and hard wait for Howl.

Sophie in the mean time was doing school work when the paper work came back to her. They had accepted it! Yes! She was so excited now. Howl can come and visit. This is amazing. I just have to find a phone to call him. I wonder….hopefully I will find one in the library. After class she went to the library and found a phone. She called Howl and told him the papers went through. He was so excited. She said his flight will be there on Friday to pick him up at 4:30.

Soon enough it was Friday and Howl was excited. He gets to see Sophie for the weekend. He had bought a ruby/diamond ring to propose to her. He had everything planned. He reservations at the restaurant, the proposal and even what he wanted her to wear. He had picked out a dress that had white lace around the edges of the dress. It was a dark purple and had ruffles that went down the middle of the dress. He had even bought her a hat to match. It was a beautiful dress that went above ankle length. In the back it had a big ribbon that complimented the dress very well. It was gorgeous.

Sophie had no clue what was in plan for her. She was just excited she gets to see Howl. She has been waiting for him to come for 2 days now. Its Thursday, tomorrow he gets on his flight. She could hardly wait. School had ended for the day and she went to her dorm anxiously. Soon enough she fell asleep.

The next day was the big day for him to arrive. Sophie was outside waiting at the airport, and Howl came out and she ran to him and jumped in his arms. He was surprised but smiled a big goofy grin. He put her down and they walked hand in hand to her school.

When they got there the bell hopper took his bags to his room. Sophie was excited because his room was next to hers.

_"Howl I am so glad you could come. This is amazing."_ Sophie said with excitement.

_"Sophie, it's great to be here. This school has changed much since I have been here. You look gorgeous as every my love. How are you?" _Howl said deviously.

"_Doing much better thank you."_

_"Sophie I have some things planned for this weekend starting on Saturday and I have a gift_."

Sophie opened the box that he had wrapped and saw the dark purple dress. She was astonished.

_"Howl? Did you get this....for me?" _She asked with a surprised voice.

_"Yes dear Sophie I did. I knew you would love it."_

Sophie was shocked. She put it on and twirled around. Howl laughed and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her gently. She put her arms around him and kissed him back with a fiery passion. He looked at her and looked at the moon that was glowing with such brightness. He took her out that night to the special restaurant. She gazed at all the wonders that were in this restaurant. There were crystal chandeliers and glass lighting. There were candles and the smell of roses made her feel like she was in heaven. They sat down and ordered something to eat and while they were waiting Howl stood up and Sophie looked at him puzzled. he walked over to her and got down on one knee. She gasped with a delight of pleasure. He pulled the maroon box out and opened it, and asked her to marry him. She gasped and started tearing up. She was breathless, speechless. She gasped for breath and said yes. He smiled at her with a glistening in his eye and took the ring out and put it on her ring finger. She couldn't believe what a beautiful ring it was and asked him if he had this planned the whole thing.

_"Of course I did Sophie, I want you to be Mrs. Jenkins." _How replied slyly.

She smiled at him and he got up and kissed her long and gentle. She was so happy and just amazed at the fact he wanted HER to be Mrs. Jenkins. She felt as if she were floating.

The next day she woke up with Howl sleeping next her. It won't be long before she ended school. Only about a month or less. Howl is to go back to his house today she would miss him but at least it will only be a month before she goes back.

Howl gathered his things and got ready to leave when he turned around and said,

_"Sophie, I Love you too. And I can't wait until you come home."_

To Be Continued.


End file.
